The Pansy in the Field
by CubanaGirl3196
Summary: It's basically about Pansy P. and Vincent C. gone good and they become a couple and well, you'll see!


The Pansy in the Field  
  
Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! These are all J. K. Rowling's characters! Only the plot is mine obviously. This is just a story I wrote when I was really bored, but my friend told me I should post it, so here goes.  
  
She felt his rough, coarse hands feeling her soft olive skin. Her smooth, heavily lotioned hands caressed his body. She opened her big, honey brown eyes and looked into his brilliant, heavy-lidded olive green ones. His hands combed through her golden-blond hair, and her hand combed through his curly black hair. She bent down and her thin lips met his puffy big ones. He pulled her to him, and they kissed. The usually smooth blankets of his bed felt so rough now, and they longed it to float away, although neither could divert their attention long enough to slip it off.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson! What is it?" her best friend said, waking her from her thoughts. She turned to Millicent Bullstrode, a bit upset that she had interrupted her memory of that night two months ago with Vincent Crabbe, the night followed by so many others like it. "You know what I'm thinking about. Vin- I mean Crabbe. I'm imagining that he got eaten by the Giant Squid, after being tossed in the lake by me!" Millicent giggled. But eighteen year old Pansy couldn't. Although they hadn't told anybody, not even their best friends, she and Vincent had been seeing each other every night. But to their friends, they pretended to hate each other. Vincent and Pansy had realized early on that year how similar they were. Both in Slytherin, their parents were Death Eaters, Supporters of Lord Voldemort, and they had refused the offer to become one. At this, both their parents were enraged, and their parents had preformed the Cruciatus Curse. All their childhood, they had been beaten for the simplest mistake and were pressured to hate "Mudbloods". They were some of the lowest students in their year, and were not exactly "Beautiful and charming". But both had really developed over the summer physically and emotionally and had escaped from their homes.  
  
"I'm soooooo hungry!" Pansy exclaimed. "And I need some chocolate!" Millicent looked at her. "You've been complaining of being hungry after eating a huge meal for 2 months now! And you used to hate chocolate, and these past couple months you've been eating almost nothing but that!" she checked to see if the Divination teacher Professor Trelawney was looking their way. She knew if she heard anything of this sort, she would dramatize it. "What about those two times you felt woozy and fainted on the stairs. If I didn't know you haven't, you know, been with anyone, I would have thought you were, er, you know, pregnant!" "Pregnant?" Pansy whispered softly. Suddenly it all came together. In fact, all this had started about a week after the first time she'd slept with Vincent. And these last few weeks, her stomach had hurt badly several times, but only for a sharp instant, it had been odd, it was like a kick inside her body. But, what was it? A baby? It couldn't be. She decided to go to Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse.  
  
"Oh dear. Pansy, love, tell me you've not been sleeping with anyone?" Madam Pomfrey said worriedly as she looked at the clear liquid Pansy spit out slowly turning red. "Um, does that mean I am pregnant?" Pansy asked hesitantly. "Yes honey, a very healthy baby girl." Madam Pomfrey replied, then, forcing a smile, she said, "You should go off and tell the Father dear! Who is it?" "Er-Vincent Crabbe." She replied, then added, "Please don't tell anyone about this, especially not Vincent. There's only three more months left of school. Please." "I won't tell, but love, you can't let this child be without his Father. Vincent has a right to know, and weather he accepts this responsibility or not, it's his choice. I can't keep this from him, I can of the school, and teachers, but not him." Pansy nodded slightly. "Yes, I know. But, you know, can you like, tell him when I'm gone, after our graduation, you can hold him back or something. Please." 


End file.
